


Invitation

by books_actually



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Firemen and policemen's ball, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_actually/pseuds/books_actually
Summary: The firemen and policemen's ball is coming, will Detective Inspector Jack Robinson invite Miss Fisher as his date?
Relationships: Hugh Collins/Dorothy "Dot" Williams, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 33
Kudos: 81





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Let's assume this takes place in season 3, one year later in relation to the firemen and policemen's ball that takes place in the series. Let's also assume that there is no Concetta in sight and that Hugh hasn't gone fishing yet :D  
> Enjoy!

“Miss, I need your help choosing an outfit for the firemen and policemen’s ball!” Dot declared, smiling brightly as she entered the kitchen.

“Has it been a year already?” The lady detective asked, confused by how a year seemed to have passed so fast.

“Yes. And this year, Hugh was brave enough to be the first to ask!”

“The boy has made some progress, I am proud.” She could see the enthusiasm bubbling out of Dot’s spirit and decided they should settle the matter right away. She sipped the remains of the tea she was drinking and conducted the girl upstairs. “Let’s take a look at your wardrobe!”

In Dot’s bedroom, they were sorting through dresses, shawls, shoes and handbags. Although the girl’s collection was much smaller compared to her own, it had some beautiful pieces and it was certainly increasing in quality and quantity thanks to Phryne’s advice but also to Dot’s increasing expertise in the fashion, dressmaking and needlework department. Miss Fisher started to look for more information about the upcoming event.

“So, when is it?”

“About two weeks from today, Miss.”

“It would be easier to take one of these dresses but if you want, I can take you to Madame Fleuri’s.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary. What do you think of this?” Dorothy pulled a beautiful peach dress from the back of her wardrobe.

“Where did you get it?” Phryne was mesmerized, while examining the fabric. “It’s exquisite.”

“I made it myself.”

“Well, I’m very impressed. You should definitely wear it to the ball.”

The younger woman smiled at her employer’s praise and support.

“Do you think it will go well with beige shoes?”

“Those new t-strap shoes you bought last time we went shopping?”

“Yes, Miss.”

“Yes! And I have the perfect pair of earrings for the occasion.”

“Oh, there’s no need…”

“Nonsense. I won’t send you off with a pair of flashy diamonds, if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

Phryne left the bedroom for a moment, to search for the pair of earrings in the jewelry box in her boudoir. When she came back, Dot had put on her dress and shoes. She gave her the earrings, and both admired the whole outfit in the mirror.

“They are splendid.” Dot said. “Thank you for lending me.”

“ _You_ are splendid!” 

Now that the fashion decisions were made and Dorothy’s enthusiasm seemed to have subsided, Miss Fisher could no longer contain her curiosity.

“Do you know if Inspector Robinson is going?” She asked, contemplating one of Dot’s coats as if it was the most interesting thing she had seen all day.

“I don’t know, Miss. Why?”

“I was just wondering.” Her voice rose. “No reason.”

Dorothy did not believe her but she pretended to and left the subject. She knew Miss Fisher’s interest for the Inspector had been increasing. Perhaps she could casually ask Hugh if the Inspector planned on going. Her Miss would love the information, certainly.

Could Miss Phryne Fisher be interested in attending the ball with Detective Inspector Robinson? Dot did not know but she would not be surprised, were that the case.

**

When Dorothy Williams arrived at City South Police Station the following day, there was no one at the front desk, therefore she tentatively advanced for Inspector Robinson’s office. She knocked on the door, and asked for permission to come in.

“Inspector? It’s Dorothy, may I?”

“Of course, Miss Williams. Come in.” 

She entered the office and sat on the chair opposite to his desk.

“I’m sorry for interrupting your work. I had agreed with Hugh to meet him here at the end of his shift…”

“Yes, I know.” He said while putting papers in a pile. “He asked me to tell you to wait for him. He had to go to Russel Street but he should be back any minute. You can wait here in my office.”

“Thank you, Inspector.” Dot started rummaging through her purse and took a small package from inside. “I tried a new recipe for biscuits, if you would like to try.”

He accepted her offer and after peeking inside to observe the content, saved them in a drawer of his desk.

“I will try them later, I just had some tea and toast.” He said motioning to the plate with crumbs that still lay on his desk. He then proceeded to continue tidying up his work space (which seemed to be already very neat but maybe not to the excellence of his standards). “Hugh tells me he has invited you to the firemen and policemen’s ball.”

“Yes, he did. Are you going too?” She was already planning to ask him about it but the man had just presented her with the perfect opportunity, which she took.

“Perhaps... “ He shrugged and Dot sensed some hesitancy from his part. “Do you think Miss Fisher would like to go?”

“I’m sure she would appreciate an invitation.” She restrained herself in order not to smile and give away her feelings on the whole situation. The romance between these two was quite endearing.

Jack did not say anything else, pondering the answer he had received and weighing his options. Suddenly, a knock on the door broke him from his thoughts.

“Dottie! I’m sorry for keeping you waiting.” Hugh said cheerfully, happy to see his sweetheart. “Sir, may I go now?”

“Of course, Collins. Enjoy your date.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Thank you, Inspector. Goodbye."

**

Night had fallen a couple hours ago when Dot returned to Wardlow after her date with Hugh. Miss Fisher was once again drinking tea in the kitchen but this time wearing her pyjamas and the black robe with fighting peacocks.

“Evening, Dot. How was your date?”

“It was lovely, Miss.” She smiled.

“Join me for a cup of tea?”

“Sure.” She sat down next to the lady detective and accepted the mug with hot tea that the woman offered her.

Both drank in silence for a moment. Dorothy was tired and she could see that Miss Phryne was too. They surely would retire to bed soon but first, Dot wanted her Miss to know something.

“I spoke with the Inspector today, at the station.”

“You did?” Miss Fisher asked with curiosity, clearly wanting more details about this interaction but trying not to sound desperate. “How was he?”

“He was fine. If you allow me to give you a piece of advice, I think you should ask him about the firemen and policemen’s ball…” She smiled conspiratively.

Phryne got up and placed the two discarded mugs in the sink, to be washed later. She then approached Dot and gave her a forehead kiss.

“Thank you. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Miss.”

**

It was around lunch time when Phryne entered City South carrying a basket full of Mr Butler’s specialties. She greeted the constable who was staying at the front desk and pointedly ignored his offer to announce her presence to the Inspector. She simply passed through the gate and went ahead to the office room, as was her habit. She knocked on the door, asking to come in, a request that was accepted by Jack Robinson.

“Miss Fisher, what brings you here?”

“Well, Jack, I thought you might like a warm lunch.” She began to take food out from the basket while he made space in his desk to place the containers.

He immediately dug in on a plate of roasted chicken with potatoes and vegetables and hummed when he tasted the delicious flavours.

“Thank you.” He finally said between a mouthful. “And is there another reason for your visit? Any new case I’m not aware of?”

“No, Jack. Just wanted to make sure you are properly fed.” If she was being honest, that was not completely true. “And you? Any news worth sharing?”

“I don’t think so…” He cleaned his mouth before eating another piece of meat. “Abbotsford won last weekend, the pie cart has a new flavour… and Hugh actually asked Miss Williams to the firemen and policemen’s ball but I bet you already knew this last bit of information.”

“Yes, I know. Are you going to the ball?” She asked, trying to sound nonchalant but her voice rose slightly, exposing her interest.

“I think I might…” He shrugged and continued to eat.

“Are you going alone or are you taking anyone with you?” 

“I’m planning to take a beautiful woman with me.” He declared casually, the same way he would say something like the weather forecast for the day. It surprised her.

She wondered if that woman could be her. He could take anyone he liked to, it was none of her business and she had no right to feel jealous. But it would be nice if he was considering inviting her as his date. She was his partner in crime (crime solving but the expression applied), she was practically part of the constabulary by now, it would be appropriate to invite her for a police related event. 

“Anyone I know?” Phryne pushed the conversation.

“I’ll tell you once she has either accepted or declined my invitation.”

“You haven’t invited her yet?”

“No.”

She stared at him while he finished the meal, waiting for him to say something but he seemed eager to drop the subject. He did not say anything else about it and went on with conversation about some recent robbery that she did not care much about. So it seemed Jack Robinson’s plans did not include her. She felt disappointment take over her spirit and tried to focus her attention on his words. Phryne Fisher did not pin for any man, much less in front of said man. She made the excuse of having a meeting with her solicitor, rapidly gathered the basket and left.

**

Later in that same day, the Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher was in her parlour, reading a book. She was trying to focus on the story but her mind kept wandering. She was annoyed at herself for sulking like this and losing concentration so easily. Perhaps she should find another activity to distract herself with. Maybe dealing with her correspondence or organizing her closet...The truth was that the change in activity would not make any difference. She could go out, dancing and drinking. Seeing new, appealing men that were not quite as stubborn and insufferable as the one she was definitely not thinking about. Jack Robinson was not that interesting or handsome. Who was she trying to fool? Yes, he was! Handsome and brilliant, a lethal combination that made her heart skip a beat just for thinking about him. How could she have let herself get to this stage? She was in love with the man, that was her problem. Well, there would only be a problem if the feelings were not mutual but they had to be. They were, she was almost absolutely sure.

Poets described people in love as lost in each other’s eyes but that was not her case. She found herself every time she looked at those bright blue eyes…

“Miss?” Mr Butler interrupted her busy mind. “The Inspector is here to see you.”

She gained composure, brushing the thoughts aside and making a mental note to read less Shakespeare. The sentimental atmosphere was getting too much under her skin.

Jack entered the room and Mr Butler left them alone. She took a second, admiring the twinkle in his eyes before asking him what he was doing there. Only then she noticed the small bouquet of flowers he was carrying in one hand.

“I wanted to ask your opinion. Do you think these flowers are pretty?” He asked mischievously.

“Yes, they are beautiful.” She admired the messy yet gorgeous bouquet, which was made of different types of flowers, some of them wild. “Are they from your garden?”

“Yes. So… Do you think they are appropriate to give to the woman I am asking for the ball?” 

“They are. How romantic of you, Jack.” He was in her parlour, holding a bouquet, could he be about to ask her? She could not take this waiting any longer. Why was he not asking? Insufferable man…

“Thank you. I’ll give them to her then.” He smirked and held her gaze but made no other comments nor showed any intention of actually giving her the damn bouquet.

She crossed her arms, her cheeks flushed red with anger. 

“For God 's sake. Are you inviting me or not?”

He laughed. He had the audacity to laugh and she got even more crossed with him.

“Are you making fun of me? Really, Jack, I don’t have patience for this.” She moved for the door, ready to take a dramatic exit. “You can leave by yourself.”

“Phryne, wait.” He caught her hand and she stopped, turning around and looking at him slightly hurt. “Of course the flowers are for you. I realised how interested you were in the subject and took the opportunity to tease you.”

She gave him the benefit of the doubt and stayed.

He entwined his fingers with hers and offered her the bouquet with his other hand.

“Miss Fisher, will you give me the honour to accompany me to the firemen and policemen’s ball?” 

“After this, I shouldn’t go with you.” She challenged him.

“And miss the opportunity to stun my constabulary?” He tilted his head and smiled one of those down-turned smiles.

She took a step closer, almost closing the small distance between them and whispered.

“You’ll be the one stunned, Jack Robinson.”


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished it! And it's here! Thank you for your support and enthusiasm with this story that made it possible for it to have a second chapter. I hope it lives up to your expectations.

“Oh, Dot! Are you sure the shoes match my outfit?”

“Yes, Miss! We’ve discussed this already. You look perfect.”

Miss Phryne Fisher still looked uncertain about her decision of footwear and the younger woman decided she should use the only argument she believed would put an end to the problem.

“The ones you are wearing aren’t the ultimate fashion but they are more comfortable, right?”

“Yes…”

“Well, perfect to dance with Inspector Robinson then.”

Miss Fisher’s eyes sparkled at that prospect. The matter was buried and she applied her lipstick. The women had just finished composing their outfits when Mr Butler knocked on the bedroom’s door.

“Inspector Robinson and Constable Collins are downstairs.” He declared.

"Thank you, Mt Butler. We’ll be there shortly.” The lady of the house dismissed him after opening the door. He left and she turned to Dot. “Would you mind taking Hugh to the car when we get downstairs? I need to have a word with Jack before we go.”

“Of course, Miss.”

They descended the staircase, with Dorothy leading the way. Both men were in the entrance hall, perfectly dressed in their well-cut tuxedos. Dot was thrilled to see the astonished look on her sweetheart’s face.

“Dottie, you look beautiful.” He said to her when she reached him. He took her hand and kissed it. They both blushed.

“Thank you. I’m ready so let’s go. We can wait for Miss Fisher and the Inspector in the car.” She looked back giving a sympathetic smile to her Miss and they were out the door before Hugh could protest.

“I… Why the rush, Dottie?” He asked while she pulled him by the arm along the pathway.

“Miss Fisher wanted to talk to the Inspector in private. I don’t know what is happening between them but if I can help, I will.”

“Playing matchmaker, are we?”

“They can use some tiny pushes. I’m not going to block their romance.”

“You think they love each other?”

“I’m sure of it.”

“After all he’s been through, the Inspector really deserves to be happy.”

“They both do.” 

**

“What do you think, Jack?” She twirled, making the beadings in her blue dress to sway. “Are you stunned?”

Phryne Fisher was wearing a dress more modest than usual but no less beautiful for that. There were no deep necklines or open back or cracks all the way to the thigh. She was accompanying Jack to an official police ball where all his superiors and subordinates would be. She just wanted a pleasant evening and they would already be the talking subject of the night. She didn’t want to give them more reasons to pester Jack.

“I am, Miss Fisher. Stunning as always.” He smirked.

She adored the teasing but she felt a bit uncertain about going to the ball, despite being thrilled by the invitation.

“Jack…” She started. “Are you sure you want me to go with you tonight?”

“Yes, of course I’m sure.” He frowned. “Why the question?”

“Because… Have you weighed the consequences of it? I mean, your superior officers aren’t very fond of me and I don’t wish to cause you any trouble.” She smiled and rolled her eyes. “Or anymore trouble than I already cause.”

“I appreciate your concern for my reputation, but let me give you another perspective. Every policeman and fireman is encouraged to take someone, usually a fiancé or a wife.”

“How modern of you, inviting a woman that is neither of that for you.” She interrupted and he gave her a small laugh.

“And yet, I think you are more entitled to attend than any of those women. You’re the only one who works with the police force, who solves crimes and has helped my solving rate to rise.”

“Your solving rate was the highest in Melbourne before I arrived. I didn’t make that much of a difference.” She crossed her arms.

“I could take you for just being my friend but you are so much more than that.” He admitted.

She took a step further and busied herself with fixing his bowtie and lapels, avoiding to think too much about the double meaning of his sentence. She hoped he was not only referring to their investigative partnership and the fire in his eyes fueled her hope.

“Shall we go, Miss Fisher?”

“Yes, Jack! Let’s go do what we do best together after solving crimes.”

“And what is that?”

“Scandalising the constabulary and Melbourne society, of course.”

They laughed and left Wardlow.

**

The Firemen and Policemen’s Ball did not use to be a very formal event. It was a social gathering to lift up the men’s spirit and a way to reward them for their work and effort with a special night. Usually it was not formal but tonight it was, since it marked the 50th anniversary of this tradition. Therefore, men brought their finest tuxedos and suits, the wives dressed up to the occasion and the most beautiful ballroom in Melbourne had been requested for the occasion. Men from all ranks were attending and even the Mayor. But despite all the splendor, the atmosphere still felt like a reunion between friends.

After Jack parked, the four of them exited the motorcar and Hugh and Dot found a couple, about the same age as them, with whom they were acquainted. Miss Fisher and the Inspector made their way alone to the ballroom, allowing them another small moment of privacy before blending with the crowd. Although, neither of them said a thing. They walked in companionable silence, simply enjoying each other’s presence. It felt rather nice, just walking silently with her arm around his, Phryne admitted to herself. 

This handsome, incredible man. How she longed to dance with him tonight. Her musings were left aside to observe the surroundings: the people arriving and the increasingly louder sound of talking and music. When they reached the entrance of the magnificent dance hall, she held his arm a little more tighter. A mixture of nervousness and excitement was coursing through her body despite appearing completely composed. Only Jack could notice it, not only because of the pressure on his arm but also because he knew her better than anyone else.

As soon as they entered, she could feel the eyes on them. They were indeed going to be the talk of the night. Next thing she knew, a man was welcoming Jack, and he proceeded to make the introductions. A part of their night was spent making acquaintances. Jack seemed to know everybody and everybody seemed to know him. She had never seen him so much in his element at an event of this kind. She was delighted to be able to have a glimpse to a so far unknown facet of her never ending source of mystery. Meeting people who were dear to him meant a lot for her.

They had shared drinks together and with some of his friends. They were at a corner of the room, both with martinis on their hands. They had just been left alone after making conversation with a fireman.

“We have practically talked to almost every single person here…” Jack commented.

“I want you to remember that you’ve put me through meeting all of Melbourne’s policemen and firemen next time I invite you to one of Aunt Prudence’s parties.” She teased.

“I prefered your earlier condition that the number of songs we will dance has to be directly proportional to the amount of people we have talked with.” He took the martini from her hand and placed their glasses in a table nearby. “May I have this dance, Miss Fisher?”

“I thought you’d never asked.” She smiled and offered him her hand. “Let’s go before any other person prevents us from doing so.”

They joined the other couples dancing and enjoyed a waltz. When the song ended and a more cheerful tune started, they continued to dance. He smiled that down-turned smile that she adored and twirled her in his arms. 

She winked at Hugh who meanwhile had also joined the dance floor along with Dot.

“You are incorrigible. Dancing with me and flirting with other men.” Jack admonished her but there was laughter in his expression and he spun them so that she had her back to the other couple.

“I was having a telepathic conversation with Hugh, which you just interrupted. That’s very rude of you.”

“So now you can read my constable’s mind?”

“Not as well as I can read yours.” 

“And what am I thinking about?” He challenged her.

“That you adore dancing with me.” She said dramatically.

“You are wrong. I mean, that affirmation is correct but that’s not what I’m thinking about.”

He twirled her again and when she came back to his arms, he held her a little closer and she felt his hot breath in her ear.

“I’m thinking that once I get a moment alone with you, I am going to kiss you.” His voice cracked slightly at his admission.

Despite being taken aback, she could not contain her grin. Words could not describe what she was feeling and therefore she remained silent, moving her feet according to the rhythm in the comfort of his arms.

**

They danced until their feet hurt. When they had enough of it, and since the night was warm, they decided to take a stroll through the garden in front of the dance hall.

“Jack, a bench!” She spotted between the leafy trees and flower beds.

“Oh, thank God.”

They sat and relaxed, enjoying the light breeze that ran and the silence. 

“This feels good.” He declared. “It has been a long night.”

“And a fun night!”

“That too.”

“Noticed how happy Dot and Hugh were?”

“Yes. They danced more than us, I’m glad it’s his day-off tomorrow or else he would be falling asleep at the front desk.” He smiled. “They deserve it.”

“The happiness or the day-off?”

“Both.” He paused and she felt him admiring her. “Thank you for coming to the ball with me. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“I had the most dashing Detective Inspector as my date, it was impossible not to enjoy.” She flirted but then turned more soft. “I like being part of your life, Jack. And I don’t know if you noticed it but we are alone now...”

He slid his arm behind her and got a bit closer. She put her hand on his chest and stared at his eyes before changing the focus to his lips. 

“I like being part of your life too.” He whispered.

Their lips met in a chaste kiss and when they broke apart, Phryne laid her head on his shoulder. 

They stayed like this for a while, until a bustle of talking and laughter erupted across the street. It seemed like the ball was over. She reluctantly lifted her head and he, practical as ever, said that Dot and Hugh must be looking for them. He got up first, extending his hand to her, which she took. With their fingers entwined, they went in search of the younger couple.

**

When they reached Wardlow, Dot and Hugh were sound asleep in the backseat of the car. Jack and Phryne left the vehicle without waking them up and observed the endearing couple.

“I think we can say they had fun.” Phryne concluded cheerfully. She tugged at Jack’s jacket lapel, pulling him aside. “Hugh is tired, you are tired… you both could sleep at Wardlow. I have a spare bedroom for Hugh and you could stay with me...”

He looked tempted by her offer and caught her wandering hand in his.

“I promised Mrs Collins I would deliver his son and keep him, and I quote, ‘from taking liberties with the Catholic girl’. I’m sure sleeping at your house would be breaking that rule.”

She took one step closer and nudged her nose on his neck.

“Then drop him off and come back to me.”

“Phryne…” He squeezed her hand to capture her full attention, making her look at him. “I think we should have a proper conversation about us before taking it any further.” 

“My careful man.” She brushed her other hand on his cheek. “Do I get a goodnight kiss though?”

“Of course.” He smirked and closed the distance between them.

When they pulled apart, Miss Fisher woke up her companion and his constable. The two women waved at the two men and watched them go until the motorcar was out of sight. Then turned to Wardlow and went inside.

The warm bed expecting Phryne upstairs would not be as warm as she would like but the future seemed promising. She could not wait to go to sleep and then wake up in a new day, filled with so many wonderful possibilities awaiting her. Awaiting them. 


End file.
